Si tu quisieras
by Younaa Drocell
Summary: Esos ojos verde agua...ese hermoso cabello...esa sonrisa que me hechiza...Le quiero, le amo...aunque él solo me vea como un lejano pariente, yo a él...le necesito susurrándome "te amo..."/ Holanda por Portugal. VicentxPaulo/ Dedicado a Shasha Braginski


_Bueno, hacía tiempo que no subía nada nuevo así que aquí vengo con un One-Shorts. Que se que más de uno, si me ha leído antes posiblemente dirá "oh no! va a matar a alguno de los dos D:" o "deja de escribir esto y continua los anteriores ¬¬" - Vale, eso lo dudo, poca gente lee mis cosas._

_ Tengo que añadir que no, no muere nadie y que, mis fics atrasados estan en procesos de ser continuados (tengo que pasar muchos capitulos de muchos fics a ordenador ;_D) _

_Últimamente he estado bastante liada (y lo sigo estando) porque estoy de exámenes y este año no puedo andar de vaga y dejar dos o tres para aprobar en septiembre. Este año debo sacarlo todo limpio y con nota ò.ó _

_Así que aquí vengo con un One-shorts que, como digo arriba, se lo prometía a una amiga, así, que aquí lo tienes Shasa Braginski, tu fic de Holanda y Portugal escrito pensando en ti y para ti, por ser mi Portugal personal y hacerme trasnochar roleando (¿?)_

_**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Himeruya y bla,bla,bla,bla... venga, que todos sabemos que hetalia no es mio ni lo será nunca-w- Solo me pertenecen los nombres de los personajes (y ni eso, porque el de Portugal es de mi linda Shasha -w-)_

_Espero que os guste, Vicent es Holanda y Paulo Portugal =)_

Mis ojos se fijaron en su figura. Reía de manera alegre junto con su hermano y Rusia. Mi mirada iba desde su pelo levemente ondulado, del mismo color que una avellana, a lo mejor algo más oscuro que era recogido de manera elegante y sencilla con una cinta rojo sangre hasta sus ojos verde agua, de un color tan vivo y hermoso como el color del mar. Su tez bronceada por el sol de la playa y sus labios entreabiertos de manera algo provocativa. Me encantaba, todo en el me encantaba.

Él era Paulo Da Silva, la nación portuguesa.

No se en que momento dejé de verle como el hermano de uno de mis mayores enemigos y pasar a verlo como la cosa más hermosa de este mundo. Era él quien invadía mis sueños y aparecía en casa pensamiento mío. Solo era capaz de verle y oírle a él. Quería que estuviese a mi lado, sonriéndome, que me amase…

Pero sabía que eso era imposible, el amaba a España desde que tenía memoria. Toda mi vida había visto como sufría por ese amor no correspondido. Primero por Lovino, luego por Arthur y cuando parecía que los hispanos por fin estaban juntos apareció el ruso, volviendo a separar a Antonio de los brazos de mi dulce Paulo. Creo que fue al verle así por tercera vez cuando me di cuenta de que la simpatía que sentía hacia Paulo simplemente era un amor mal ocultado.

-Hey, hermanito ¿Me estas escuchando?- La voz de mi hermana me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

-Als…(Si/Holandés)- Susurré y moví un poco mi pipa para que el tabaco prendiese mejor.

-Pues dime ¿Qué te estaba contando?- la miré a los ojos con algo de indiferencia y ella suspiró- Veo que no me estabas escuchando…últimamente estas más distraído de lo normal.

-¿a si? Yo no lo he notado- Mentira, ahora cada dos por tres me sumía en mi mundo por pensar en sus ojos. Di otra calada.

-¿qué te pasa hermano? Me tienes un poco preocupada…-Miró la caja de bombones caseros que tenía en frente y la abrió, ofreciéndome- ¿Quieres?

-No seas tonta Emma, los has hecho para Lovino, no los malgastes conmigo- Le revolví los cabellos y besé su frente- No me pasa anda, tranquila…

Volví a fijar mi vista en Paulo. Su hermano lo abrazaba de manera cariñosa y vi como sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo verdaderamente adorable mientras en sus ojos despertaba ese brillo tan especial que envidiaba por no llevar mi nombre.

Chasqueé la lengua, molesto ante la imagen y me recoloqué bien la bufanda.

-Emma, luego me cuentas como terminara esto, me voy, estoy mareado….-Mentí mientras recogía mis cosas. No me apetecía seguir observando esa escena.

-De acuerdo, descansa, puede que hayas fumado demasiado- Besó mi mejilla de forma cariñosa y sonrió.

Salí de la sala sin fijarme en que ese par de esmeraldas que tanto amaba me miraban, preocupadas por mi repentina huida.

/

Media hora antes de la fiesta mi hermana aporreaba la puerta de mi habitación. Sabía que mi hermana no pararía hasta que saliese de mi cuarto "arreglado" y la acompañase a la fiesta. Pero no tenía ganas de ir, simplemente no quería volver a encontrarme con esos ojos verdes.

-Repito, no me encuentro bien Emma…- Susurré mientras daba otra calada al porro de marihuana que se estaba consumiendo entre mis dedos.

-Repito, no me lo creo Vincent.-Escuché como soltaba alguna que otra maldición en francés- ¿Es por…Portugal?

El cigarro resbaló de mis dedos y calló en mi antebrazo, quemándome levemente. Me incorporé enseguida, soltando un quejido y apagué el cigarro contra las sabanas.

-Neuken! (Joder!/Holandés)- Exclamé mientras examinaba la quemadura. No parecía nada grabe pero escocía bastante.

-¿Ha pasado algo hermano? Ábreme ahora mismo- Sabía que ahora, o abría o echaría al puerta abajo. Mi hermana preocupada era peligrosa.

Me he quemado- Admití mientras abría la puerta.- Solo eso.

-Eres tonto…-Masculló mientras agarraba mi mano- por suerte no es mucho…ven, vamos al baño, siempre hay un botiquín en estos hoteles…- Tiró de mi literalmente hasta la pequeña habitación conjunta a la mía y me obligó a sentarme en la taza del vater mientras rebuscaba por todo el baño en busca del botiquín- Aquí esta.- Me agarró la mano con delicadeza y examinó la pequeña quemadura de mi antebrazo- Bueno, aún no me contestaste… ¿Es por Portugal hermanito?- Esa sonrisa gatuna que la caracterizaba se volvió a dibujar en su rostro. Odiaba que me conociese tan bien…

-¿De qué demonios hablas Emma?

-Vamos hermano ¿te crees que soy tonta? Hace mucho que me di cuenta de cómo le miras Vinni ¿Le quieres?- Un leve sonrojo invadió mis mejillas y me vi incapaz de contestar ¿Era eso? ¿Esto que sentía por Paulo era amor?- Tomaré eso como un si- Rió ella mientras desinfectaba la herida y la vendaba. Solté un pequeño quejido de dolor- lo siento…- Se levantó y me sonrió dulcemente, tirando de mi- ahora vamos a la fiesta hermano, estas muy guapo, seguro que Portugal también se fija en ti.

A veces odiaba el poder de convicción que tenía Bélgica sobre mi. Me levanté y la seguí a la fiesta que celebraban todas las naciones en el salón del hotel.

Lo primero que vi al llegar a la fiesta fue a Paulo sentado en uno de los lujosos sillones del salón, con la vista clavada en el ron de su vaso. Llevaba una camiseta del mismo color que sus ojos, había un dibujo de un gallo en que hacía un chiste en portugués que no terminaba de entender del todo. Sus piernas eran tapada por unos sencillos vaqueros oscuros y llevaba unas deportivas estilo convers de color negro. Su cabello avellanas eran recogidos de manera sencilla y elegante con una cinta del mismo color de la camiseta, unos mechones se escapaban del sutil agarre y caían en su rostro, tapando la cicatriz de su ojo izquierdo.

Mi hermana me dio un leve codazo, sonriendo.

-Anda, aprovecha, esta solo. No seas tonto, te vendrá bien hablar un poco con él…

Mascullé algunas cosas en voz baja pero asentí y empecé a dirigirme a donde mi lindo portugués disfrutaba de su bebida. Vi como levantaba la vista lentamente y la dirigía a un punto en concreto de la sala. Ivan abrazaba de manera cariñosa y protectora el cuerpo de Antonio. Este estaba con los ojos cerrados y el rostro apoyado en el pecho de su marido. Lentamente abrió los ojos y le sonrió de manera dulce para acabar depositando un corto beso en sus labios.

Volvía fijar mi vista en los ojos de Paulo y vi como se humedecían. Lágrimas…esos hermosos ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Se levantó, dejando el vaso en la mesa de en frente del sillón y abandonó la sala. Le miré preocupado, hacía frío y había salido sin chaqueta. Suspiré y le seguí.

La fría noche de Londres me acogió nada más salir de la sala. Encontré la figura de Paulo sentado en un banco no muy alejado. Me acerqué de manera silenciosa mientras encendía mi pipa y me paré detrás suya. Me quité la bufanda con lentitud y la coloqué en su suelo, rodeándolo.

-¿Qué haces Ivan?- Preguntó al notar el suave tacto de la bufanda sobre su piel. Sonreí con nostalgia. Ivan, claro, ¿como iba a pensar en mi?

-No soy Rusia- me senté a su lado y solté el humo, haciendo círculos en el cielo. Observé por el rabillo del ojo como se sonrojaba. Amaba eso.

-Lo...lo siento Holanda, pensé que…

-Tranquilo, no pasa anda. -Me apresuré a decir- ¿Por qué has abandonado al fiesta de esa manera?

-Me estaba agobiando- Vale, decidido, Paulo no sabía mentir. Eso no me lo creía ni yo.

-Mientes. Fue por el beso de Rusia y tu hermano ¿cierto?- le miré fijamente y esas hermosas esmeraldas volvieron a inundarse. Mierda, seguro que había demasiado brusco y directo.

-Bu..bueno, si, en parte…-Susurró- Me molestó…estoy harto de enamorarme de gente que, o no me hace caso, o solo me ve como familia…

Sonreí levemente, conocía ese sentimiento.

-¿Sabes Paulo? – Me acerqué a él, mirándole fijamente a los ojos y me quite la pipa de la boca- Si tu quisieras yo te amaría por siempre...- Deposité un corto y dulce beso sobre sus labios y me alejé, sin esperar respuesta. Solo quería encerrarme en mi cuarto.

Había sido mala idea ir a la fiesta. Me dirigí de vuelta al hotel, conteniendo las lágrimas. Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me percaté ni del sonrojo de sus mejillas ni de que mi preciada bufanda seguía abrazando su cuello.

Bueno... ¿qué tal? Se que es una pareja rara pero a Shasha y a mi nos dio la picada de escribirla y nos enganchamos xDD la verdad, que amo la actitud que adopta Holanda cuando se trata de tratar con Portugal y sentí la necesidad de escribir esto y dedicárselo

¿Me daréis algo patatas fritas y mandareis rewiens? *^* Si lo hacéis os mando un holanda y un Portugal vestidos de conejitos *^*


End file.
